Growing Wings
by Aremselle
Summary: The origins of Angelus.


A/N:Well, this is my third fanfic. It is inspired by the Drakengard 2 and it's theme song, Growing Wings. So, I'm still new at this and this is what I sort of came up on my leisure time. I hope that it would be good. Please tell me all of your comments and if it's sarcasm I'm a bit slow so please don't put big words in it. Another thing, I don't know what kind of story it is so forgive me if I got the wrong category. No spoilers and may have distorted Drakengard facts for this fic. Sorry X3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Drakengard characters and the game along with everything in it. It's Square Enix's.** (If I did, I would have been able to catch whatever sarcastic replies meant. T-T)

**Legend of Angelus: The princess of Fairways and the Dragons**

Am I a dragon? Only dragons live with their memories. I live my memories as they started to fail on me and slip away. I had to seal the rest but even they are fading away. This is my final effort to exist. Please remember this story of the first human who had been honoured or cursed to be a dragon.

A century ago, when the Empire was the youngest country, a royal family, now nothing was left of them, gave birth to a human girl with black hair and tanned skin but the rest of her family members were fair skinned and had flaxen hair with amethyst eyes. She had five older siblings. They ruled the mountainside of a region that was the breeding ground for the mighty dragons. Those were the Fairways. The royals knew that the Empire will be coming for them as they started to wage war to the neighbouring countries. Finally, it was the Empire's time to attack the Fairways and they took the princess as the omen of their fall. Because of that, against their parents wishes, all the soothsayers and the members of the court except the royal family, chased her out of the country and into the dragons breeding ground, where they hoped that she was eaten by the dragons or fell off the mountain or even freeze to death in the cold mountain weather. Her family didn't have a choice. It was either to obey the people or risk having riots and traitors within the court and neither of it were pleasant choice. The Fairways defended their country as much as they could and one by one, members of the royal family fell victim to the Empire's clutches and soon was tortured and their bodies was paraded on the battlefields when they reached their deaths. The war lasted for eleven gruesome and gruelling years.

Far away from the battle, the young princess had grown with the dragons. The matriarch of the dragons, Estamirith, found her singing her sorrow when she fled from the Fairway. The only thing that stopped Estamirith from eating her was the fact that she understood what she sung about and the princess understood what was she said on that day. Estamirith took her under her wing and soon she learned the ways of the dragons. Then, after eleven years, she once again saw one of her siblings. She was the guardian of the mountains, where she sung eerie songs she had learned from the dragons to keep the humans away from their keep. "Great dragons, hear our plea. At this dark hour, our country will be wiped out and the Dragon Keep shall be revealed. They will destroy anything that is considered as a threat and I beg you to help us to defend the country or all will be lost." The fifth prince said. At this the princess sung a song that was made for them to call a meeting. Estamirith came along with her escorts. The fifth prince was no longer deterred by things such as this as he had been worse situations and death was the next surprise for him also he no longer cared. Estamirith grumbled his reply. "We shall move to other places but we can no longer offer our aid. The war has taken its toll on my people as well." "But they will hunt you as they had hunted us. Please help us." The fifth prince pleaded. "I'm sorry but I cannot." Estamirith said. "If that's the case, allow me to defend the Dragon Keep for as long as possible to buy time for the transportation of the eggs." The princess said suddenly and finally reveals herself to the prince. Tears of joy began to flow on the prince's cheek as he saw his long lost sister. Estamirith thought for a moment but what she said was the truth, She needed lots time and she knew she was going to loose her anyway. "I'll allow it." She grumbled. With last snug to the princess, she left with her herds. "Serenadine" called the prince cautiously. "Do you still remember me?" The prince asked. She had become more dragon with her now yellow eyes and her spiky black hair that resembled horns sprouted from her head but she understood him, nonetheless.

Less than five years she masters the arts of war and her last sibling had finally fallen. With the anguish she had in her heart and fury in her dragon self; she gathered the last of her people and went for the final time to war. All the women and children were transported off the mountain by dragon back to a safe country. With her spells and magic, she managed to keep fighting with her army men for ten straight days and managed to wipe all the divisions that surrounded the mountain. She was finally able to find and kill the leader of the army which she relished his flesh and blood like the dragon she is. His scream and pleas for mercy was incoherent to her as she tore off his flesh. However, with a strange and bitter twist of fate, she was stabbed by the general to her chest and found that the sibling she thought was dead as the general of the very army that destroyed the last of Fairways. She cried in anguish and pain. "I'm sorry" the fifth prince said sadly as the last of his life starts to fade away. The princess fell to the ground and the sword that went through her, staked her to the muddy and bloody battleground. She laughed at her pitiful state. "So this is my end, eh?" She said out loud to herself. "A sword stuck to my heart, warm with my muddy and bloody armour, my half eaten brother at my foot and the world is at peace. And tired beyond anything I've remembered by memory." She starts to remember a lot of things and a song both of her family taught. A song the Fairways and dragons had made to symbolise their ties.

_Crimson lights the sky, the bird still asleep_

_Like a dream it shines, from heaven's safe keep_

_Children's songs we sung, as soft as the breeze_

_Endless fields, our home, I long for those days_

_I call out these prayers to the sky, heavy with thought, see your face_

_I carry these memories inside, thoughts of a soul colored by love_

_See me grow wings and fly high, passions will die down below_

_I burn in a basin of fire, watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky_

_Watching me, watching you_

Then flames start to ignite from her blood and it travels to the corpse laden fields. She added her own version in her thoughts as tears escaped her eyes. She was going to die and hoped that someone would hear her for one last time. For her, death is a slow one as one who was bestowed with the powers of a dragon.

_Silent black, the dawn, and time tell its tale_

_Darkened blood, it flows, the forest receives_

_Look within the dark as deep as you dare_

_There inside you find destruction you seek_

_I call out these prayers to the sky, heavy with thought, see your face_

_I carry these memories inside, thoughts of a soul colored by love_

_See me grow wings and fly high, passions will die down below_

_I burn in a basin of fire, watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky_

_Watching me, watching you_

As she slips out of consciousness, her body was burned in her ravaged homeland. However, she didn't perish. Instead a dragon rose from her remnants and it flew off into the dawning day. She was the first red dragon as it marked her fury, her anguish and her bravery during the battlefield. The land of the Fairways was burned to ashes.

So that was the story of Angelus. I, the bearer of the sword, Azimuth, that killed Princess Serenadine and the last Dragoon, was gifted with the power to understand the dragons slain or not. Thus, I inherited the knowledge of the dragons which is fading with my age and now I pass a bit of it to you. Please remember it or the last of the dragon's legacy will be lost to time forever as is my fate.

If it sucked, I'm so sorry. I'll do my best the next time I do a fic but only if you help me to improve it. Please review or flame it as you please. However, if anyone wishes to use Serenadine, Estamirith, the country and the people of Fairways, please ask me first. I would really appreciate it.

The button below is for you to comment me and I will really appreciate it if you do.


End file.
